1. Field of the Invention
This invention is related to the use of electrical connectors, such as standard modular jacks, in data communications networks, such as local area networks. This invention is also related to network outlet assemblies that can be used in such networks and to patch panels that can be used in such networks. More specifically this invention is related to adapter inserts using electrical connectors, such as modular jacks in network outlet assemblies and patch panels.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Data communications networks, such as local area networks used in offices, campuses, and factories require that a large amount of data communications wiring be deployed. Quite often the data communications equipment or data terminal equipment which is used in these networks can change during the life of the facility. However, the wiring installed in the facility can often be used with different types of equipment.
One data communications network interface assembly or data communications outlet assembly which can provide a flexible interface between the installed wiring and various types of communications equipment is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,756,695. A complementary interface device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,986,779. The devices and assemblies disclosed therein each employ a molded plastic frame which can be mounted in a standard wall box or in a wiring closet patch panel assembly. Network wiring connectors and network connector receptacle inserts or adapters can be mounted in these frames to attach the installed wiring to a plug or connector on the communications equipment. The network wiring connectors provide a common interface to shielded twisted pair and unshielded twisted pair data wiring. The network connector receptacle inserts are matable with the network wiring connectors and a family of these inserts provide a number of different receptacles configurations to the data communications equipment. For example, these receptacle configurations include hermaphroditic token ring mating receptacles, modular jack, balun and RS-232 interfaces. These mounting frames also permit coaxial bulkhead connections to be made to bulkhead inserts or adapters which connect directly to coaxial wiring in the wall without the use of the network wiring connector used with discrete wire. Fiber optic assemblies using the same mounting frame are also available.
These mounting frames provide multiple open-ended cavities in which multiple devices, even using different types of wiring, can be installed at a single location, such as in a standard wall box or in a wiring closet patch panel. These mounting frames are integrally molded plastic members with four side walls surrounding the open-ended cavities. Latches and device support members are integrally molded on the walls. The network wiring connector used in those configurations employ insulation displacement connector terminals to provide for simple field termination of data wires. The network wiring connectors edge card connectors with a forwardly facing printed circuit board mating interface, and the network connector receptacle inserts have a printed circuit board interface for mating with these edge card connectors. Thus the edge cards can be easily inserted and removed from their mating configuration with the wiring connector, from the mounting frame and from the assembly. The frame also included screw holes which permit the attachment of a cover to the assembly. The cover includes openings through which the receptacle interface is accessible. The mounting frame also can be plated to provide a shield for applications requiring the use of shielded cable.
U.S. patent application Ser. No. 08/357,816, filed Dec. 16, 1994 discloses a stamped and formed mounting frame that can be used in these applications.
Each of these network outlet assemblies must be suitable for mounting in standard wall boxes, for example standard NEMA boxes. The frame and two interchangeable inserts are typically mounted in these standard wall boxes. The interchangeable inserts must therefore be of uniform size and inserts cannot exceed this standard size if they are to remain interchangeable. In order for these inserts to be economical to produce, the insert subassemblies should also use standard electrical connectors that can be used for other configurations. For example inserts used for twisted pair wire should employ standard RJ-11 or RJ-45 modular jacks. Not only should these modular jacks conform to recognized standards, it is also preferable that the same hardware configuration, that is part numbers, be employed in these inserts as would be employed in other applications. For example, the inserts used in the common commercially available AMP Communications Outlet Assemblies, manufactured by AMP Incorporated and also generally shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,756,695 and in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 08/357,816 filed Dec. 16, 1994 use printed circuit board modular jack configurations that can be employed in other applications, such as for communications network interface connectors on desktop or personal computers. The modular insert adapter shown in the '695 patent uses a standard panel mount modular jack having conventional panel stops on either side that allow the modular jack to be positioned within a panel opening. The single modular jack adapter shown in this last mentioned patent uses a mounting insert with two integrally molded flexible snaps extending from the rear of the insert on opposite sides of the window opening in which the single modular jack is mounted. These bowed flexible snaps have proven to be easy to manufacture and have facilitated the simple construction of single modular jack inserts. A panel stop modular jack can be easily inserted from the rear and the flexible snaps secure the panel stop modular jack in the single window. However, these bowed flexible snaps are too large to permit their use with dual modular jack inserts that must fit within the same housing or frame compartment. Therefore has been necessary to use an adhesive to secure a dual printed circuit board jack assembly to a mounting insert having an opening large enough to receive two side by side panel stop modular jacks. The space limitations imposed by these modular housing outlet components also preclude using additional hardware to secure dual modular jacks to a mounting insert. For example a mounting clip, of the type shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,717,358 would require extra space for a dual modular jack insert subassembly that is unavailable.
The modular jacks mounted in housing outlets of the type shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,756,695 also should be flush with the outlet faceplate or cover. Modular jacks having flexible snaps, such as that shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,041,018 or those used in commercially available modular telephone keystone jacks are undesirable because they protrude beyond the faceplate or cover.